epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OreoTurtle24/Let's make fun of- I mean Review Rap Battles 3- Discord vs Nightmare Moon
Oh Zack and Fel, you fucked up big time. Discord vs Nightmare Moon Princess Luna: Alright DIscord, no more playing around you joker Be Blinded by my darkness and away from equestria! That TOTALLY rhymes. Don't start getting cocky cause you're losing already. He didn't even say anything! I'll banish you, dark, mean and deadly Didn't Princess Celestia banish YOU? I've got plans, so I'll make this quicker than Rainbow Dash Just click your fingers and you'll be out in a flash Isn't it "snap" your fingers and... How is that a diss? You weak creature, your chaos just makes people bored Yep, chocolate rain and other random shit makes people bored. I'll kick you out of here You said that already You don't deserve to be named Discord! Discord: Oh Hi Nightmare Moon or should I say Princess Luna OHH WHAT A BURN Why am I talking to Princess Celestia's dark sister? It's a fucking rap battle, get with the program. And how the fuck does that rhyme? I may been turned into stone but listen my dear WTF? Is she your wife or child? At least I wasn't imprisoned for thousands of years Well, that's pretty much the same, being turned into stone for thousands of years and being banished thousands of years, and it's actually 1000 years before she came back. You know my name, I'm the one who brought chocolate rain Oh I thought it was Tay Zonday. You try to be evil like me, you must be insane! She never said she wanted to be evil like you! Don't replace the sun with darkness, no one wants to see that shit Actually, there are a lot of nocturnal animals who would like it. So I'm going to kick your pony ass, bit by bit How can you kick an ass by bits? WTF?! Nightmare Moon: Shut the hell up DIscord your evil was taken away by Fluttershy I don't know what to say, that's true. My rhymes are more scary than your chocolate rain so go and hide Chocolate rain was never scary. I took the Elements of Harmony and shoved them up your stone ass I love these kind of lines. XD I'm the true darkness that's why you're not going/going last IDK, the audio was "not going" but the subtitle said "going" IDK who messed up Fel, or Zack(the editor I think) You stupid dragon, you never learn, you're always unfair I don't think he's a dragon, he's a.... mix... You may be the king of Chaos but I'm everypony's nightmare You think you'll win? Probably never I agree. THE NIGHT, SHALL, LAST FOREVER! Discord: You're not even a real pony, you're just a unicorn RAGE MODE: A UNICORN IS A KIND OF PONY DUMBASS! AND SHE'S A FUCKING ALICORN! I'll take over you and rip off your horns SHE ONLY HAS ONE FUCKING HORN ARE YOU BLIND!? Prepare to be owned by Discord, motherfucker Ok, I'm waiting. Your powers can't do shit on me, so why even bother? 1. That doesn't rhyme. 2. Give me some proof. I'm more than a dragon, I make more than chaos Yeah, I know, you're not a fucking dragon in the first place. And you don't make more than Chaos. No one beats me, I'm the boss so you lost Yeah, not like you got turned into Stone TWO TIMES. This wasn't just a battle, it was also a game Yeah, it was called "Make shitty lyrics and have audio effects" Oh look, I won NOW I TAKE OVER THIS PLACE No, you lost. Your rhymes were shit. And what place? Narnia? Skylands? Skyloft? The Mushroom Kingdom? Final Score 5/10. Just awful Category:Blog posts